Crossroads of Love
by JustAnotherSillyPerson
Summary: Kurt es el unico chico abiertamente gay de todo Ohio, esta completamente solo, salvo sus amigos y su padre no tiene a nadie. Lo unico que desea es sentirse amado por alguien mas. Un dia conoce a alguien que pondra de cabeza su mundo
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba en el centro comercial, tenia esperando a Rachel desde hacia una hora. Supongo que se que se quedo con Finn en casa y me dejo plantado. Bueno, en parte yo ya estaba avisado de que eso podría ocurri, no era la primera vez que me dejaba plantado. Mi único problema es que era el único chico abiertamente gay de Ohio, ¿Quién saldría conmigo? Era como una cucaracha para ellos, salvo por mis amigos del glee club que me aceptaban, pero no era lo mismo: Yo quería tener lo mismo que ellos, quería sostener la mano de alguien sin miedo a que me insultaran o me pegaran a los techos como comúnmente lo hacían. Decidi entrar a ver una película romatica, pero no pude seguir viéndola, sabiendo lo solo y miserable que me sentía, tan solo me sente en una banca, cabizbajo, reflexionando acerca de lo mucho que quería ser como todos ellos, lo mucho que quería ser amado y que alguien me besara y tomara de mi mano.

–Te pasa algo?–Me pregunto un chico de unos grandes labios, cabellos rubios y algo alto. A pesar de tener toda mi vida viviendo en Ohio, jamas lo habia visto. Sin embargo, me parecia diferente, tan sincero cuando me pregunto, que no dude en responderle.

–Si. Es solo que mi mejor amiga me ha dejado plantado y pues me siento algo solo. Pero no te preocupes, yo estare bien.

–No es tan malo estar solo. A veces la persona que mas nos hara feliz, viene inesperadamente , solo es cuestión de nos demos cuenta. Ademas no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo encontrar novio. Eres muy lindo–me dijo antes de irse. Realmente estaba confundido ¿Cómo sabia que yo era gay? ¿Qué era lo quiso decirme? ¿Cómo se entero ?. Decidi quedarme un rato mas reflecionando acerca de lo que sentía, mirando mis zapatos ,cuando vi un papel con algo escrito, lo recogi si dudarlo y vi lo que tenia es crito:

"Sam Evans 454-798-12 llamame"

Algo dentro de mi me decía que llamara sin pensarlo, pero tenia miedo, que tal si se trataba de un acosador asesino, o de una mala combinación entre Channel y Gucci. Tome el celular y marque el numero, decidido aunque nervioso a descubrir como era que sabia de mi

–Hey, Quien Habla?–Sam


	2. El chico de Dalton y Sam

La llamada que habia tenido con ese chico de los grandes labios, me tenia entusiasmado. ¿Seria que por fin las cosas serian un poco mas normales para Kurt Hummel? Por mientras lo unico que sabia es que tendria una cita con el y sus amigos en Dalton, un colegio ostentoso de renombre, en el que se les negaba el acceso a las mujeres, pero tenia que volver a mi triste presente, caminando por los pasillos del Mckinley High, tratando de no ser visto por los miembros del equipo de futbol.

Estaba cansado de ser la victima, cada vez iba empeorando la situasion, y me dolia que mi propio hermanastro Finn, no se atreviera ni siquiera a confrontarlos por mi. Sentia que parte de el, no aceptaba del todo mi manera tan extravagante de ser, pero por suerte tenia a Rachel, que era como la hermana que siempre quise. Por fin habia llegado al glee club, sin haber sido visto por alguno de los bravucones. Estaba seguro hasta que tocara el timbre para el almuerzo.

–Chicos, antes de decirles cual es la tarea de la semana, me gustaria presentarles a nuestro nuevo miembro: Sam Evans!–dijo Mr. Shue al frente de todo New Directions

Mis ojos deslumbraron al verlo. Era él. No podia dejar de sentir algo en mi estomago, como si todo fuera repentina felicidad. Quite mi bolso del asiento que estaba a mi lado, esperando a que se sentara junto a mi, pero no lo hizo, actuo como si no me conociera y se sento a un lado de Quinn. Eso realmente me habia confundido, ¿Seria que solo se trataba de una cruel broma? o ¿seria que tenia miedo de todos los bravucones en la escuela? El timbre toco y ahora solo me preparaba para una tarde dificil acosado por los pasillos. Amaba mis clases, pero no a mis compañeros.

Termine con la escuela,y nuevamente habia sido blanco de los bravucones,que me sometieron a un largo baño de harina y huevos por todo los pasillos de la escuela. Iba por el estacionamiento cuando escuche a Sam hablando con uno de los chicos de Dalton, a escondidas de todos.

–Vamos Sam, tienes que hacerlo por lo menos hasta que sea capaz de hablarle–decia un chico con saco y pantalones azul marino, con una peculiar corbata del mismo color pero a rayas rojas. Tenia unos ojos lindisimos, se podria decir que parecia que era algo agradable y hasta cierto punto romantico verlo a escondidas

–Blaine ¿Que es lo que puedes perder? El es gay, tal como tu. El chico es maltratado por los bravucones, tal como tu tambien lo fuiste, ama el teatro y los musicales, asi como las corbatas y los productos de diseñador. ¿quieres saber mas de el? Invitalo a salir.

–Por favor, Sam! ¿Crees que saldria conmigo sabiendo que soy la competencia de New Directions? Necesito que me ayudes a hablarle de poco en poco.

–Te ayudare, solo por que eres mi mejor amigo. Realmente creo que esto no resultara nada bien. ¿Que tal si piensa que quiero algo con el?

–¿Que problema habria? Eres bisexual. Ademas no creo que eso pase, tu si sabes respetar los limites y sabes que estoy muy interesado en salir con el.

–No quiero herir sus sentimientos, por que estoy interesado en una de las chicas del glee club. Ademas encontrarme con Mercedes despues de haber salido juntos, fue muy duro.

No pude resistir mas y me fui de ahi. No entendia nada de lo que hablaban y por encima, me habia dado cuenta de que Sam no queria nada conmigo. Parecia que todo mis nuevas ilusiones se quebraban ante mis ojos. Llegue a casa y me encerre en mi cuarto, cuestionandome nuevamente la razon por la que estaba en el mundo.


	3. La visita a Dalton

Habia estado llorando en mi cuarto desde hacia una hora, mi papa estaba preocupado, me dolia tanto verlo asi, pero simplemente no queria hablar con el de esto. No queria que me viera de esta manera, tan vulnerable, despues de todo lo que pasamos tras la muerte de mi mama.

–Kurt, abreme. Soy Rachel. No me importa si dices que no quieres ver a nadie, tu eres mi mejor amigo, aqui estare hasta que me dejes entrar, no importa si tengo que ir a la escuela, aqui me quedare hasta que me abras y quieras decirme lo que te pasa. Estamos todos preocupados por ti. Sobre todo tu papá y yo–Ella lo decia enserio.

Nada la detenia cuando estaba decidida a algo, en cuando abri la puerta ella paso y me abrazo fuerte, sabia que necesitaba eso, le conte lo que sucedio con Sam y el chico de Dalton que al parecer se llamaba Blaine y como siempre parecia ser la unica persona, que a pesar de tener un estilo extraño de vestir, y ser la persona mas irritante durante el glee club, me entendia y me conocia de pies a cabeza.

–Sabes que debes hacer? Fingir que no escuchaste nada, para que puedas descubrir de que se trata, todos saben que eres gay, bueno todo Ohio lo ha sabido desde siempre, pero este chico, el de Dalton, parece que quiere algo contigo. Deberiamos investigar. No canceles los planes que tienes con el para ir a Dalton, te acompañare, por si algo malo te pasa. Sabes que eres el hermano que siempre querre tener, y no dejare que te hagan mas daño, hable con Finn, necesitas que te protejan, se que quieres ser fuerte y resistir lo que te hacen los neardentales jugadores de futbol, pero luces distinto, palido y decaido, esto ya te esta afectando demasiado.

–Rachel, en serio, estoy bien. No tenias por que decirle a Finn que me defendiera, tengo que luchar por mi cuenta, no puedo depender asi de las personas.

–No me importa. Ya he hablado con todos en el glee club, y todos estan dispuestos a defenderte cuando puedan, bueno excepto Finn, tu sabes que a el siempre le importara mas su reputacion. Odio que se comporte asi! Que mas quisiera yo, que tu fueras mi hermanastro! Seria tan genial!. Pero bueno hay que planear como descubriremos a ese par de mentirosos de Dalton!

Termino por acabarse la semana, Sam ni siquiera hablaba conmigo en la escuela, me ignoraba y fingia no saber siquiera mi nombre trataba de disimular su interes en Quinn y cuando pasaba por los pasillos vacios me guiñaba el ojo pretendiendo que estaba interesado en mi. No era tan sencillo estar soportando saber a medias la verdad, pero Rachel tenia razon y deberia investigar que era realmente lo que querian de mi, que en todo caso parecia un sabotaje por parte de uno de grupos rivales de la regionales. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera una broma de mal gusto mientras entraba a Dalton. Todo era tan hermoso. Parecia un colegio de esos que solo se ven en las peliculas, tenia miedo, pero queria saberlo todo, por encima de esto Rachel me habia dejado plantado nuevamente, al parecer estaba reprochandole a Finn el poco apoyo que me daba, me sentia algo culpable de hacerlos pelear, pero decidi no continuar pensando en eso y concentrarme en Dalton.

Por mas que buscaba no encontraba a Sam, unos chicos de Dalton, me preguntaron cual era mi nombre y tras saberlo me llevaron hasta uno de los salones, donde estaba su glee club haciendo la performance acapella de "Teenage Dream". Quede sorprendido cuando vi que el mismo chico que ahora estaba cantando alegremente, era el mismo chico que habia hablado preocupado con Sam. Se sentia diferente estar ahi, sabian que yo no era de los suyos y aun asi no me atacaban ni me reportaban.

Tan solo terminado la performance, el chico se me acerco rodeado de otros mas. Creia que habia sido un gran erroe el venir, pero no lo era realmente

–Hey, Soy Blaine–dijo sonriendo el chico mientras me extendia la mano–ellos son Thad, Trent y Nick. Quieres tomar un cafe con nosotros?

–P..p..Por supuesto–dije titubeando inseguro de lo que acaba de aceptar

Parecia extraño: Tomabamos el cafe, riendonos, ellos me habian confesado que eran nuestros rivales en las regionales, pero que esto no era nada relacionado con un complot, que Sam habia estado un tiempo estudiando con ellos, hasta que su familia no pudo seguir pagando sus estudios ahi. Al parecer Sam habia quedado en venir y saludarlos, dicendo que traeria a alguien que se llamaba Kurt. Mi corazon palpitaba nuevamente, pensando en una oportunidad de estar con el.

–Y que tipo de musica te gusta?–me pregunto Blaine mientras me miraba a los ojos, lo cual me parecia demasiado extraño, sobre todo la manera en que lo hacia

–Los clasicos. Unas canciones por Patti Lupone jamas debe faltar en mi repertorio.

–ella es una leyenda del teatro, pero hablando de musica mas reciente, quienes son tus artistas favoritos?

–En si no tengo un artista favorito, pero me encanta Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Sia, David Guetta, Katy Perry

–Me encanta Katy Perry! Ella es tan solo... Hermosa–dijo el con una gran expresion fanatismo en su mirada

Seguimos hablando por un rato, todo era tan diferente ahi, de como era en el Mckinley, era pacifico, tranquilo, y eso podia verse. La platica con Blaine no podia ir mejor, pero entonces llego Sam, y simplemente no podia quitar mi mirada de el

–Los siento chicos por llegar tarde, pero tuve que quedarme a arreglar unas cosas en mi casa

–No hay problema–contesto Blaine–Estabamos teniendo una gran charla con Kurt, realmente es muy interesante–terminado de decir eso, hizo una extraña mirada a Sam, que el tambien correspondio, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Sam recibio una llamada que contesto en privado.

–Lo siento mucho chicos, pero tengo que irme. Lo siento Kurt, sera para la proxima

–Esperame Sam, creo que yo tambien deberia irme–le dije y tome mis cosas rapidamente para acompañarlo mientras sus amigos nos acompañaban. Trate de tomarlo de la mano, pero el solo metio sus manos en sus bolsillos, durante todo el camino,


	4. La llamada en el pasillo

Las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas…

Era un lunes por la mañana y pese a que llevaba uno de mis mejores outfits, la mayoría de Alexander McQueen, nadie se había metido conmigo. Algunas chicas me miraban perplejas y otros chicos solo reían a mi paso. No podía explicarme nada de lo que sucedía. Entré al glee club y ahí estaba, sus ojos azules lo hacían resaltar del resto de los chicos del glee club, junto a su lado estaba Quinn y justo cuando me disponía a saludar a todos ahí…

Él la beso…

Si, quede perplejo al verlo poner sus labios sobre los de Quinn mientras una de las manos de ella acariciaba su rostro. Era torturador verlo. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y corrí hacia los baños tratando de que nadie me viera. Lloraba mientras me repetía a mi mismo que no valía la pena hacerlo. Después de un rato logre tranquilizarme, y escuche el beep de teléfono. Era un nuevo mensaje de Rachel. Bueno un nuevo, además de los otros siete que me había mandado antes… y uno de Blaine:

_"Hey, Este… Soy Blaine_

_Sam me paso tu número, solo quería preguntarte_

_¿Cómo estás? Y si te gustaría salir un día…_

_Llámame_

_Que tengas un buen día_

_:D"_

El mensaje de Blaine, me había hecho recordar lo bien que la pase hablando con él y resto de los Warblers, eran muy cercanos y muy tranquilos. Era todo calma ahí y me hacían considerar dejar el Mckinley, pero en cuanto pensaba en tener que decirle adiós a Rachel, a Mercedes, a Tina y a Mr. Shue, se esfumaba esa posibilidad, no quería dejarlos, eran mis más íntimos y mejores amigos y hacerles eso antes de llegar a las seccionales sería tan brutal, no podía dejar New Directions… ¿De dónde conseguirían otro miembro para completar los 12 requeridos?

Salí del baño recuperado, preparado para ver a Sam y a Quinn juntos, pero no preparado para lo que venía:

Apenas había caminado un metro cuando varios chicos del equipo de futbol, me sorprendieron con sus típicas miradas que me anunciaban que se meterían conmigo. Momentáneamente toda una granizada masiva e intermitente caía sobre mí. Cerré los ojos tratando de que el slushie no entrara en ellos, pero no pude evitar y mis ojos ardían y sentían el frio y pegajoso liquido correr desde mi frente. No obstante, basura empezó a caer desde arriba. Eran ellos, que no solo habían arruinado mi nuevo conjunto con slushie de fresa y uva, sino que querían humillarme más y me bañaban de basura.

–Adiós, Homo!–escuche decir a una voz familiar, mientras sus pasos y lo del resto de ellos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos.

Estaba atónito. No tenía ni idea de que hacer, me quede perplejo, mirando el pasillo, bañado en slushie y basura, me senté en el charco que había de la sustancia pegajosa y empecé a llorar. De pronto escuche el beep de mi celular, lo saque de mi bolso y me sorprendí al ver que era Blaine quien me llamaba. Dude sobre contestar su llamada estando tan vulnerable como estaba, pero decidí hacerlo, tal vez pasar tiempo con el, me haría olvidarme del bochornoso incidente que acababa de sucederme.

–Hey–su voz se escuchaba alegre aunque nerviosa–perdón si soy muy insistente, pero realmente quería saber si habías recibido mi mensaje.

Suspire tratando de tomar aire, para que no notara en mi voz que había llorado.

–Si, acabo de leerlo y creo que estaría bien salir un día, excepto los viernes. Los viernes tengo cena familiar, y es algo importante ahora que mi padre está por casarse de nuevo.

–¿Kurt te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?

Oh no… Si el había notado que había estado llorando, no quería imaginarme a Rachel en cuanto me hablara al salir de glee. Me mataría por llorar por Sam, y estoy seguro de que hablaría nuevamente con el glee club para que me protejan.

–Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?–mentí tratando una vez mas de estabilizarme, aunque era uno de esos días en los que realmente quería escapar de todo

–Tu voz…Suena extraña. No suena tan alegre como cuando estuviste en Dalton… Kurt por favor dime que te pasa, no le diré a nadie. Lo prometo. Solo confía en mí.

No tenía ni idea de por qué mi subconsciente insistía en que confiara en el, su voz sonaba tan preocupada, tan cálida y ciertamente hasta inspiraba confianza y titubeando, tratando inultamente de contener mis lágrimas, le revele detalle a detalle a la manera en que me acosaban, principalmente Dave Karofsky, uno de los jugadores de futbol, el neandertal que no solo tenía con empujarme contra los casilleros y meterme adentro de los contenedores, sino que me amenazaba y me recriminaba mi manera de ser.

–¿Y los maestros? ¿Por qué no intervienen?

–El único que ha hecho algo por mí, es Mr. Shue y él no puede estarme cuidando durante todo el horario escolar, tengo que ser capaz de defenderme por mí mismo y además, de cualquier manera, el me sigue a cualquier lugar al que voy, no importa si los demás me pueden defender por los pasillos, sé que de una manera u otra él me hará sentir tan pequeño.

–Kurt, escucha, se lo que se siente que para el resto de la gente ser gay, sea sinónimo de" tu vida será miserable y tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello". Créeme, yo lo sé. Tienes que ser fuerte… Realmente quiero ayudarte, pero realmente no creo que sea lo ideal contarte esta parte de mi vida por teléfono, ¿puedes ir a Breadstix saliendo del Mckinley por favor? Me sentiría más cómodo, hablando de esto cara a cara.

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si el también tratara de evitar las lágrimas, era extraño la manera en que yo confiaba en el, incluso si solo nos habíamos hablado una vez y una segunda si contábamos esta llamada. No le conocía, y sin embargo confiaba en él. Acepté verlo en Breadstix, decididono solo a socializar un poco con él, sino a saber quiénes realmente eran él y Sam.

**Notas de Autor: Estuve ocupada estos dias y no habia podido actualizar, los primeros capitulos han sido narrados desde el punto de vista de Kurt, asi que posiblemente tambien escriba algunos desde el punto de vista de Sam y talvez algunos desde el de Blaine para que quede mejor elaborada la historia :D **


	5. Y al final tambien lo veo a él

**So, este es el primer episodio donde vemos el "Punto de vista de Sam". **

Hacía tres semanas salía con Quinn, al menos oficialmente y sin embargo ahí estaba él.

No es que no fuera lindo porque lo era, sino que Blaine estaba realmente interesado en él, desde que lo vio en el centro comercial. En ese entonces yo no le veía nada interesante, yo estaba concentrado en Quinn, la chica mas linda que vi ese dia, pero desde la vez que él intento tomar mi mano saliendo de Dalton no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Me preocupa que se entere de todo, no he siquiera hablado con Mercedes, a pesar de que esta en el glee club, solo espero que no le diga que salimos, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y en el menor de los casos, le debería ambos una explicación y sin contar a Quinn, que estaría furiosa.

Y es que por mas que me distraigo cuando estoy con Quinn, cuando llega la noche y me recuesto y pienso en lo linda que es, que es la chica perfecta: capitana de las porristas, va la iglesia, con buenas calificaciones, y muy guapa, hay un momento en el que nada encaja y a mi mente viene Kurt tratando de tomar mis manos y por estúpido que me pareciera hasta cierto punto me molestaba no haber ido a la supuesta cita en Dalton, que no era mas que para que Blaine y él se conocieran.

Entonces estoy confundido… Ni se a quien quiero:

Quinn es la chica con la que siempre que querido salir, con la que talvez me gustaría incluso hasta casarme y … Kurt, es Kurt. Blaine le quiere, yo no puedo meterme en eso, no solo por el hecho de que ambos sean gays y se verían lindos juntos, sino por que es mi amigo, no puedo intentar cualquier movimiento con Kurt, por que Blaine confía ciegamente en que le ayudare a conquistarlo…

Extraño Dalton… no tenia que preocuparme por este tipo de cosas cuando estaba ahí ni tenia que estarme cubriendo la espalda de Finn Hudson en el equipo de football.

¿Por qué acepte hablarle a Kurt?!

Ahh, ya recuerdo: Blaine me suplico que lo hiciera y yo accedi por que es como mi hermano y asi, por que pensé que seria solo esa vez y luego se entero de que varios de los Warblers querían que Blaine sedujera a Kurt para que ellos pudieran ganar las Seccionales y me insistió que no dejara de ayudarlo a conseguir una oportunidad para hablarle, que me lo pedia por que sabia respetar los limites y que por eso jamas sentiría algo por Kurt.

El echo es que lo hago y no se desde cuando, que Mercedes sabe que soy bisexual y estoy seguro de que cree que algo pasa entre Blaine y yo, por que nos vio hablando atrás del estacionamiento. Es la mejor amiga de Quinn y no estoy seguro de que es capaz de hacer!

¿Y que era exactamente lo que pasaba entre Kurt y Blaine? Desde hace dos semanas solo veía a Kurt pegado a su celular mensajeando con alguien y hace tres días que puso una foto de Blaine en su casillero, con la palabra "Coraje" debajo de esta. Cada vez su sonrisa era mas real y contagiosa cuando miraba su teléfono, y estaba mas cerca que nunca de Rachel. Todo parecía que daba vueltas alrededor de mi y lo que solia ser mi vida, empezaba a ponerse de cabeza.

No quería lastimar a Blaine, erl era mi mejor amigo, mi hombre, mi hermano, pero, ¿que tal si realmente sentía algo por Kurt? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Quinn y conmigo? Y Mercedes, ¿Seria capaz de decirle a Quinn, lo que sospechaba, incluso si no era cierto?

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en todas las direcciones posibles y entonces decidi llamarlo:

–Kurt?

–Hey Sam!, ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó con un tono de voz que deletaba una felicidad desbordante

–Bien… Este que te parece si salimos a hacer algo?–No tenia ni idea de que haríamos, ni de que por que le habia llamado a él, cuando lo mejor hubiera sido llamarle a Quinn.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que pudiera contestarme. ¿Era malo eso?

Maldicion… Estaba con Blaine! Eso era mas que seguro!

–Lo siento Sam, no puedo hoy… Tengo cena familiar y no puedo perdérmela, aunque si quieres venir estas invitado, Blaine también vendrá.

–No gracias, no quiero interrumpir, saludas a Blaine de mi parte–dije y enseguida corte.

Estaba aturdido, pero si de algo me habia dado cuenta es que Kurt sentía algo por Blaine… Ya no estaba interesado en mi y quien sabe si después se dignaria incluso a hablarme

**N/A**  
La verdad, no pense que me resultara mas dificil escribir como Sam que como Kurt, supongo que es por que me encanta Chris y lo que paso cuando Kurt y Blaine hablaron en Breadstix lo sabran mas adelante ;)

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno otro punto de vista de Sam**

Rachel hablo con nosotros durante más de dos horas. No sé cómo puede cantar tan bien y ser irritante a la vez. Hablo y Hablo sobre el glee club y la responsabilidad de todos para ganar las seccionales, y de la nada empezó a llorar enfada.

¡¿Cómo era posible que Kurt fuera acosado por alguien? !

Jamás había pasado por mi cabeza.

Kurt era … ¿estrafalario?

Pero si algo había conocido de él, es que no era la diva que todos asumían, él era tan… lindo, tan entusiasta, tan no sé cómo. Tan bello y dulce.

Rachel solo nos dijo eso y se marchó, todos los chicos nos miramos unos a los otros, pero nadie hablo, las que parecían más informadas de eso eran Tina, Santana y Mercedes que corrieron a alcanzar a Rachel. No sabía si creer si era real lo que decían o no…

Nada sacaba de mí, la imagen de Kurt siendo golpeado y tumbado sobre los casilleros, siendo aventado en los botes de basura y además de los slushies diarios que todo el glee club recibía, hasta que Quinn me llamo

–Sam?

–Pasa algo Fabray?

–Las chicas y yo hemos quedado en que los chicos del glee club deben de cuidar de Kurt, sé que es totalmente pro violencia, pero se trata de Kurt, no sé si lo conozcas bien, pero claramente él es una de las personas que más quiero en el glee club. Por favor Sam, promete que vas a ayudar alos chicos a cuidar su espalda de Karofsky…

–Está bien Quinn, solo era eso?

–Si…Te quiero Sam

–Yo… también

Colgué y seguí caminando rumbo a mi casa.

¿Me gustaba Quinn o no?

Nunca pensé que Quinn y Kurt estuvieran realmente unidos, pero de cualquier modo, agradezco que Quinn me haya pedido que lo cuide, así podre saber si Blaine y el ya son algo mas o no. He visto que se siguen mensajeando, pero ningún cambio en la actitud de Kurt parece ser diferente. He visto demasiados programas de CSI que prácticamente podría darme cuenta con solo verlo entrar al glee club.

Dios mío… ¿Por qué estoy preocupándome por él?

No puedes Sam, Blaine es tu hermano. Incluso si Kurt todavía quisiera algo conmigo, yo salgo con Quinn, y romper con ella sería demasiado peligroso porque es demasiado cercana a Mercedes, además no estoy listo para que alguien más sepa que soy bisexual.

Blaine es tu hermano, tío y lo sabes, no puedes seguir fijándote en el!

Enfócate! Tienes que cuidar de él, nada más…

**N/A Perdón por tener tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero tengo un proyecto en la escuela muy pesado y no habia podido pasar tiempo en la computadora mas que para hacer formatos y cosas asi, tratare de actualizar a mas tardar en dos semanas! **


	7. No quiero que alguien mas te lastime

**Volvemos a ver las cosas desde el punto de Kurt y para decirles, me base en las escenas de Kurt en Never been kissed, solo que le cambie (Creo que mucho, no sé exactamente, estaba viendo el episodio y se me ocurrió hacer esto) espero les guste**

Entonces la cosa era así…

Hace dos días empezó esto y la verdad no sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer o tan siquiera de que se supone que debo sentir.

Rachel, mi tan querida no hermana, había hablado con el glee club acerca de Dave Karofsky acosándome, y aunque esto sucedió hace un mes, yo no me había enterado hasta esos días atrás.

Estaba llegando al corredor principal del Mckinley, cuando Dave y sus neandertales compañeros, empezaron a acosarme, a meter todo lo que tenía dentro de mi casillero en los contenedores de basura de toda la escuela. Llegue justo cuando estaban decidiendo en cual pondrían la foto de Blaine que tenía en ella.

–Hey! ¡Ni siquiera vuelvas a tocar esa fotografía!

–¿O qué? ¿Otro de tus amigos maricas del glee club vendrán a defenderte? – respondió Azimio pasándole el retrato a Dave

–Dime Homocienta, ¿Acaso ya has contagiado a alguien con tu "extravagancia"?

–Ser gay no es una enfermedad. Soy una persona como ustedes, tengo el mismo derecho a amar.

Dave y Azimio rieron desenfrenadamente y pasaron el retrato de mano en mano, sin que yo pudiera alcanzarlo, era demasiado bajo para ellos.

El retrato volvió a manos de Karofsky, que lo dejo caer, para pisotearlo hasta romperlo sin el menor escrúpulo posible y marchándose con el resto de los chicos.

Me tire en el piso.

Después de la charla en Breadstix, Blaine y yo habíamos empezado a salir, éramos novios desde hacía una semana y no podía creer que lo único que hacía que recordara que podía mantenerme a salvo, se encontrara roto y despedazado por los mismo que me hacían sentirme tan minúsculo, tan inexisten o invisible.

Poco después pasaron Mike y Puck y me levantaron del suelo. Era raro saber que también le importaba a Puck, considerando que hacía un año atrás, él estaba metiéndome en los contenedores. Me interrogaron hasta saber lo que había pasado y me llevaron hasta el aula del coro. Le avisaron a todos, Rachel, Tina y Mercedes vinieron corriendo hacia a mí y cuando terminaron de llegar todos la sesión empezó.

–Chicos, no podemos permitir que otra vez vuelva a ocurrir esto!–exclamo Rachel tomando el mando y mirando fijamente a Finn, esperando a que se levantara y la apoyara–Pensé que iban a hablarían con Karofsky!

–Lo hicimos, lo que pasa es que el tipo es un cabeza hueca!–respondió Puck–también probamos golpeándolo cuando nos enterábamos de que le había hecho algo a Kurt. Pero no podemos estar sobre el todo el día!

–Rachel, realmente les pediste que se metieran en esto?–dije levantándome de mi haciendo y con rumbo hacia mi siguiente clase–Te pedí que no lo hicieras, este es mi camino y si tiene que ser así, así lo será

Me fui, aunque Rachel tratara de que no hiciera. Sabía que estaba preocupada por mí, pero eso no le daba el derecho de obligar a los demás a defender mi honor. Recordé las palabras que me había dicho Blaine la primera vez que hablamos de Dave "Puedes huir y esconderte o puedes rehusarte a ser la víctima"…

Y ahí estaba él. Me empujo fuertemente sobre los casilleros y por un momento pensé en detenerme a llorar, pero no, decidí hacerle frente y perseguirlo hasta el vestidor del equipo de futbol.

La discusión había alcanzado un fuerte tono y agradecía que nadie estuviera ahí para entrometerse, para sacarme del aprieto. Levanto su mano como su fuera a golpearme y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

–Vamos, golpéame! No vas a cambiar quien soy! ¡No puedes sacarme a golpes lo que gay que hay dentro de mi como yo puedo sacar la ignorancia de ti!

Su puño estuvo por rozar mi cara cuando este me sujeto de ambos extremos de ella y me besó.

Me sentía horrible.

Jamás había dejado que Blaine me diera un beso real. Era demasiado tímido como para permitirlo y él lo aceptaba, sus besos por lo general eran la comisura de mis labios, y ahora tenía al chico que me hacía sentir insignificante sobre ellos. Yo intente quitarlo de ellos, pero era demasiado fuerte, cuando se apartó, se miraba confundido, atormentado por lo que acaba de hacer

–¿Qué demonios me hiciste marica?–pregunto mientras me jalaba de la camiseta y me levantaba del suelo.

Lo mire fijamente, esperando a que mi cerebro me diera algo que responderle, pero aun seguía en shock por lo que había pasado. Mi primer beso jamás seria de la manera que lo había imaginado.

–Nada! Tan solo eres un niño pequeño que no puede soportar saber lo extraordinariamente ordinario que es!

Y diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a tirar golpes en mis costados que afortunadamente pude bloquearlos para cuando Sam entro y me quito a Karofsky de encima. Empezó a golpearlo, pero este no se dejó y regresaba con mucho más fuerza los golpes, mientras ambos chocaban entre los casilleros. No había pasado tanto tiempo cuando llego la entrenadora Bebiste y los separo, volteo hacia mí, que me encontraba llorando y dejo que me fuera y se quedó charlando con los que Sam y Dave.

Me mantuve escondido cerca del pasillo principal mientras esperaba a que Blaine llegara, como habíamos acordado. Vi pasar a Sam y me sentí terriblemente mal cuando vi que su ojo estaba morado. Salí para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí, y no pude alcanzarlo hasta los vestidores, donde estaba sacando un par de cosas.

–Sam?

–Kurt que haces aquí?–me pregunto sorprendido

–Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Fue muy lindo de tu parte.

–Gracias. Pero no podía dejar que alguien te lastimara más de lo que yo ya te había hecho.

Me congele. Eso había sido tan extraño. Demasiado para incluso considerarse real…

Sí, me había lastimado con su indiferencia después de cuando se interesó en mí, cuando estaba en el centro comercial, pero sentirse con la responsabilidad de evitar que alguien más me lastimara, era inexplicable, el daño que me había hecho lo había echo accidentalmente verdad?

Es decir, él se había enamorado de Quinn, después de todo, ella era una linda chica cuando se le llegaba a conocer bien y después de todo el seguía siendo bisexual y según información que conseguí por Blaine, había tenido más relaciones con mujeres que con hombres. ¿Porque después de tanta indiferencia se había sentido con la responsabilidad de cuidar de mí?

– ¿Lastimarme? Tú nunca me diste razones suficientes para creer que estabas interesado en mí de esa manera en que este interesado en Quinn–pregunte y este quedo perplejo

Se acercó a mí y recargo su brazo en un los casilleros

–Tu sabes que yo estab…estoy interesado en ti, pero no puedo intentar nada contigo–murmuro hacia mi oído

– ¿Porque?–reclame en búsqueda de esa respuesta que anhelaba desde el fondo

Se acercó mucho más y sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, parecía que estaba a punto de besarme. Mi respiración estaba entrecortándose.

–Kurt?–se escuchó la voz de Blaine y Sam rápido retiro su mirada y se marchó de ahí sin decirme nada.

Y eso había bastado para sacudir el estable y organizado mundo de Kurt Hummel…

Quería a Blaine, incluso me ya me besó y es realmente lindo conmigo, se ha comportado como cualquier novio de película, sobre después de lo que había pasado con Karofsky, pero lo que había sentido por Sam, sigue ahí. Incluso me había imaginado a Sam mientras besaba a Blaine.

Sé que no era justo que le hiciera eso a Blaine, porque él se ha comportado perfectamente conmigo, es sido lindo y atento, es mi amigo y a la vez actúa como el novio perfecto para cualquiera…

Excepto para mí.

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdon por no estar actualizando tan seguido como antes, pero la escuela me consume la mayoria del tiempo, afortunadamente existen las vacaciones de semana mayor y tratare de seguir escribiendo mas caps por adelantado para no tener tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;) **


End file.
